


On the Balcony

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Trailer Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Before Eggsy knew it he was in the back of a Kingsman cab, and he was staring out the window, waiting for Harry’s house- and Harry himself- to come into view.A homecoming.





	On the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Not Brit-picked.

“I feel like shit,” Eggsy told Harry over the glasses.

Harry hummed his agreement.  Eggsy could tell that Harry was busy with something else- probably making dinner- but Eggsy didn’t mind if he was distracted.  He just wanted to hear Harry’s voice. 

Eggsy was in the Kingsman medical branch, getting checked out.  His mission hadn’t been particularly difficult, just long and tiring.  He felt strange now, like his skin was too small for his body.  He’d felt like this before over the course of his career as a Kingsman; he just wanted to get home and have it finally be over.

“What can I do?” Harry asked. 

Eggsy shrugged, though he knew Harry wouldn’t be able to see it.  “Just be there, I guess.”

“Always.”

Eggsy lay back as he waited for a doctor to come and check him out.  It wouldn’t be much longer now.

And it wasn’t.  Before Eggsy knew it he was in the back of a Kingsman cab, and he was staring out the window, waiting for Harry’s house- and Harry himself- to come into view.

Harry had made a habit of waiting for Eggsy to get back from the balcony.  For a while, it had just been so they could share a friendly dinner before Eggsy went home, and then it was so they could share a romantic dinner before Eggsy maybe didn’t go home at all, and now- well.  Now Eggsy always came to stay for good.  In the beginning, Eggsy had appreciated it for wiping away the bad memories of that fight they had before Harry almost died- and since then it had become more habit than anything else.  Which didn’t keep Eggsy from appreciating it still- he loved looking at Harry up there, loved seeing his eyes crinkle fondly as he looked back down at Eggsy.

Eggsy waved tiredly from ground level.  As Eggsy's car drove away, Harry smiled a little from the doorway and made his way inside.  They met at the bottom of the stairs and Eggsy put his arms around Harry's middle, hugging him close.  Harry kissed the top of his head gently.  Eggsy just held on, not sure he’d ever completely get over the fact that he could get this close to him.  That Harry had come back, that he loved Eggsy too, that they got to build a future together.

“Welcome home,” Harry murmured. 

"Yeah,” Eggsy said, snuggling up against his chest.  Yeah, he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
